Darling rime avec Pan
by DianeDaulis
Summary: Charlie Davis est une fille à problèmes, bagarreuse, sarcastique, audacieuse, arrogante, insolente et avec un réel soucis par rapport à l'autorité. Mais sa vie va basculer lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle est la descendante de la fameuse Wendy Darling et que le Pays Imaginaire existe tout comme son héros de toujours...Peter Pan. Malgré tout ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça... Amour
1. Chapter 1: Mme D

**Donc voici le premier chapitre (assez long) de cette Fan Fiction, il y aura environ 4 ou 5 chapitres plus courts. **

**C'est ma première Fan Fiction, il y a beaucoup de fautes (je pense ^^') et encore quelques petits soucis de formulations. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et si vous avez envie laissez une Review )**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 1**

**Londres, 1992**

Dans le choc ma tête se heurte violemment au sol. Tout mon corps me fait mal et je n'arrive pas à relever. Il se penche vers moi avec son sourire de sadique. Soudain l'adrénaline monte en moi et dans un dernier effort, je lui décoche un magistral coup droit en pleine figure. Il tombe et j'arrive enfin à me relever. Il tente d'arrêter le sang qui coule de son nez et de sa bouche avec ses mains. Il ne se relèvera pas et j'ai gagné. En signe de victoire, je pose mon pied sur sa cage thoracique et et lève les bras avec un sourire triomphale. Mes amis et d'autres élèves autour de moi, m'acclament tandis que d'autres affiche une expression de crainte. Soudain tout le monde se tait et regarde derrière moi. C'est pas du tout bon signe. D'un coup on empoigne mon bras avec force, je me retourne et me retrouve face au visage rouge de colère de mon directeur.

-Charlotte Davis!crie-t'il à 20cm de mon visage fou de rage.

Je lui fais une révérence avec un sourire narquois.

-Oui, c'est bien mon nom mais je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Charlie, Mon Seigneur.

Les élèves autour de moi rigolent mais pas le directeur, j'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir un infarctus.

-Allez tout de suite dans mon bureau! hurle t-il à pleins poumons tout en indiquant la direction avec son doigt.

-Merci mais je connais la direction de votre bureau. Dis-je avec un sublime sourire.

Il a sûrement envie de m'étrangler et préfère se retourner pour aller aider l'élève au sol. J'en profite pour saluer l'assemblée avec une autre révérence et me diriger vers l'abattoir.

Ça fait une heure qu'il m'a violemment engueulé et depuis j'attends dans le bureau, seule. À côté de moi, il y une glace entourée d'un cadre minutieusement gravé. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est l'utilité d'un miroir dans le bureau d'un proviseur de collège. Je me regarde longuement, j'ai des cheveux châtains blonds coupés en un carré archaïque, une peau pâle parsemée de petites tâches de rousseur et de grands yeux gris-bleus qui semblent devenir orageux quand je m'énerve, c'est à dire souvent. J'ai 12 ans mais je fais plus jeune, peut être parce que j'ai un visage enfantin, que je suis fine, que je suis petite et que je m'habille avec un uniforme beaucoup trop grand. Mais je suis quand même assez musclée grâce au sport.

La porte s'ouvre soudain sur le proviseur accompagné de mon père et de ma mère. Mes parents me fusillent du regard tandis qu'eux et le directeur prennent place.

-Bon je vais faire court. Votre fille à encore frapper un élève qui se retrouve maintenant avec le nez cassé et une dent qui était heureusement une dent de lait. Cet incident produit aujourd'hui ne peut être toléré même si l'autre élève n'était pas tout à fait innocent.

-Monsieur, je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Répond ma mère tout en continuant à me fusiller du regard.

-Madame, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit la semaine dernière et aussi les semaines avant. Mais votre fille en est incapable c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait préférable de l'envoyer à La North London Collegiate School. C'est une école pour les filles, très bien et avec son niveau scolaire elle serait acceptée malgré son comportement. D'ailleurs cela lui permettrait d'avoir une conduite plus adaptée.

Adaptée? Oui bien sûr, apprendre à devenir une femme exemplaire comme il me le dit souvent quand mes parents ne sont pas là. Je n'aime pas ce directeur, il est sexiste et m'a interdit de m'inscrire dans l'équipe de foot au lieu de ça il m'a inscrite aux cours de cuisine. Pour lui, il est impensable qu'une fille n'aime pas la mode, se batte, s'habille comme un garçon et aime un sport autre que la gym et la danse. Tout ce qu'il attend d'une fille c'est qu'elle devienne une bonne mère de famille. Je crois même qu'il est misogyne.

-Vous êtes sûr que ma fille ne peut pas continuer les cours ici? demande mon père, inquiet.

-Certain. Vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour elle maintenant. Dit-il en me regardant furtivement avec un regard satisfait.

-Bien, dis-je en inclinant la tête tout en me levant. Vous en avez fini de l'Emmerdeuse de service. Dites à David de ma part de ne pas bien se rétablir.

-Oui au revoir Mademoiselle Davis. termine-t-il toujours satisfait.

J'ouvre la porte à mes parents qui s'excusent auprès du directeur et le saluent, puis je claque la porte violemment.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les représailles ont été longues et pénibles. J'avais beau leur expliquer que cette bagarre n'avait été qu'un défi pour prouver qu'une fille peut très bien battre un garçon, ils n'entendaient rien.

-C'est quoi ma punition? demandé-je afin d'abréger la torture.

-Ta punition? Eh bah tu le sais. Tu iras à ce collège pour filles. dit ma mère.

-Quoi?! Non, je n'y irai pas et si je vais là bas je vais me faire virer du coup je serai obliger de retourner au public.

-Tu crois ça? Et bien non, parce que si tu fais ça on t'enverra en pensionnat et si tu recommences ce sera le centre de redressement et là je ne pense pas que tu puisses être renvoyée.

Le silence se fait dans le salon.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça...m'obstiné-je.

-J'espère que non mais si tu t'obstines, on sera contraint de le faire.

Je boue à l'intérieur et préfère m'en aller direction ma chambre afin de me défouler sur mon punching-ball. Mais mon père m'interrompt alors que je monte les marches des escaliers.

-Ah avant que tu partes. Je voulais te dire que demain tu viens avec nous pour fêter le centenaire de ton arrière grand mère.

-Celle qu'on voit tous les deux ans? demandé-je.

-Oui

-Youpi...

Je m'allonge sur mon lit défait. C'est pas juste, ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça pensé je avant de m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveille il y a une robe posée sur ma chaise de bureau. Je m'approche, c'est une robe rose pâle, à manches longues, informe, avec plein de dentelle et de petites fleurs. Ma mère veut sûrement que je mette ça pour le centenaire de la grand mère à mon père. Je prends l'horreur et la fout à la poubelle avec un geste de dégoût. Au lieu de ça je mets un sweat large rouge, un jean large et des converses noires.

Lorsque je descends à la cuisine, ma mère pousse long soupir en voyant que je ne porte pas la robe.

J'arrive dans la petite maison de retraite décorée d'un vieux papier peint immonde avec de petits carreaux. Ce n'est pas très lumineux et il faut dire que ça pue le vieux. J'espère ne jamais finir ma vie ici, en fait j'espère ne pas finir ma vie tout court.

Au fond du couloir se situe ce qui semble être un salon. Il y a quelques ballons accrochés et une table dressée pour accueillir une dizaine d'invités qui sont déjà arrivés. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, sur un fauteuil à bascule est assise une vieille femme, vêtue d'un chapeau blanc élégant et d'une robe bleue, c'est mon arrière grand-mère. Elle n'a pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois, je pense qu'à partir d'un certain âge on ne peut pas sembler plus vieux. Les invités sont des membres de ma famille du côté de mon père, c'est-à-dire mon oncle, sa femme, mes quatre détestables cousins âgés de 20 à 18 ans et mon autre oncle, alcoolique. Mon grand-père est décédé d'un cancer un peu avant ma naissance tout comme son épouse.

Je dois dire bonjour à tout le monde et revêtir mon masque de gentillesse, ce qui m'exaspère.

Malgré que ce soit son anniversaire, personne ne semble se préoccuper de mon arrière grand-mère. Alors par pitié et parce que je n'aime pas spécialement les membres de la famille de mon père, je vais discuter avec elle.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Charlie!

-Ah oui ! Charlotte! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien…menté-je, je détestais quand on m'appelait par mon prénom.

-Tu ne voudrais pas être là. N'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais…ça craint un peu…sans vouloir être méchante

-C'est vrai, moi aussi je n'aime pas être ici. C'est triste mais c'est sûrement une des meilleures périodes de ma vie…

-Vous appelez ça une vie, c'est déprimant. On dirait les couloirs d'un abattoir.

-Hahah…c'est pas faux. Malgré tout ma vie n'a pas été rose mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai fait un mauvais choix.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu ne comprendrais pas…dit- elle en baissant les yeux.

-J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça ! Vous les adultes, vous croyez tout savoir !

Etrangement elle sourit et elle pousse un petit rire étouffé.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?!

-Non, rien, je toussais, mentit-elle. Dis tu aimes les livres ?

-Si j'aime les livres ? Quels genres de livres ?

-Les livres de fiction.

-Vous rigolez ? Ce sont mes préférés!

Elle sourit et cherche méticuleusement quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de la commode, puis elle soulève un double fond où se trouve un objet enveloppé d'un magnifique tissu vert émeraude. Elle en sort un livre à la couverture verte abîmée par le temps.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Un des premiers exemplaires de « Peter Pan et Wendy ».

-Mais ça doit valoir une fortune!

-Oh, ce n'est rien... Je n'aime pas ce livre.

- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous?

-Parce qu'il me rappelle dans les moments où j'en veux à tout le monde, que ce n'est que de ma faute et il me rappelle mes erreurs pour que jamais elles ne se reproduisent, répondit-elle le regard plongée dans ses pensées.

-Mais il n'y a rien de tout ça dans ce livre...

-Pas pour tout le monde...Dis moi, tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle Charlotte?

-Non, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Charlie, Charlotte ça fait trop fille et ça ne me correspond pas. J'aime les jeux, les défis, me battre, le sport et écrire des histoires.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pas féminin dans le fait d'aimer écrire des histoires.

-Selon certains quand on est une femme on se doit de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas rêvasser inutilement, ce que je trouve absurde.

-Si je te disais que c'est moi qui ait écrit ce livre. Tu me croirais?

-Non, il a été écrit par James Matthew Barrie en 1911.

-Et bien tu as tort, regarde à l'intérieur.

Je l'ouvre en éternuant à cause de la poussière et je découvre qu'il est écrit à la main, d'une écriture enfantine :

« 3 avril 1904, Londres

Cher journal… »

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre. C'est juste votre journal intime…

-Oui tu as raison, mais c'est le premier ouvrage qui parle de Peter Pan.

-Non ? C'est vous qui avez donné l'idée à Mr Barrie ?!

-Ce n'est pas une idée c'est la vérité, c'est mon histoire!

Là je me dis qu'elle délire un peu...

-Mais en fin ! C'est impossible, ça n'existe pas et vous ne vous appelez même pas Wendy Darling !

-Je me suis appelée Miriam Darling puis je me suis mariée, et Wendy est un dérivé de Windy* qui était mon surnom. Mes frères m'ont appelé comme ça parce que quand je commençais à m'énerver mes yeux devenaient d'une couleur orageuse et ils criaient « Windy ! » pour se prévenir que c'était le vent avant la tempête.

-Mais vous n'avez pas de frères !crié-je.

-Si et ils sont morts pendant la 1ère Guerre Mondiale. Ecoute, ne me crois pas si tu veux mais c'est la pure vérité. L'histoire que je raconte dans ce journal est assez différente de celle de Barrie puisqu'elle retrace la vraie histoire, par exemple Peter Pan n'est jamais revenu me voir, ni même mes descendants... Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'en ai beaucoup souffert parce que je l'ai...je m'étais attaché à lui, mais il est Peter Pan et il oublie pour ne pas vieillir... Il est cruel mais il s'est révélé attachant. Lorsque j'étais jeune, je côtoyais J.M. Barrie et un jour je lui ai demandé de publier mon ouvrage sous son nom, parce qu'à l'époque les femmes écrivains étaient mal vues et que sa notoriété lui permettait de le publier. Il a accepté et a fait quelques modifications afin que ma vie privée soit respectée et que l'histoire ne soit pas aussi tragique...

Le silence se fait et je décide aussitôt de le rompre.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que tu étais attachée à lui, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée au Pays Imaginaire?

-Parce que mon séjour là-bas à fait ressortir mon côté maternelle, j'ai cru que je voulais grandir et connaître plus. Là a été mon erreur, en grandissant j'ai connu beaucoup de malheurs, mes frères, mon mari et mes trois enfants sont morts, je n'aurais pas dû être destinée à grandir mais je l'ai compris trop tard.

-Comment ça pas destinée à grandir?

-J'ai prononcé une phrase qui m'a lié à tout jamais à Peter Pan mais en refusant de rester une enfant, je me suis maudite.

-Qu'elle phrase?

-Elle est marquée au milieu de la 3ème page du livre.

Je prends le livre dans mes mains et je le regarde comme si c'était une bombe à retardement.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça?

-Parce que tu me ressembles et que je sais que même si tu ne prononces pas cette phrase tu risques de ne jamais être heureuse comme l'est ton oncle. Vous deux, vous avez les mêmes yeux que moi et le même caractère. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à ton oncle pour ne pas qu'il souffre autant que moi s'il décidait de refuser l'offre de Peter, alors il n'a jamais prononcé cette phrase et ne l'a jamais rencontré. Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal, vu comme il est déjà malheureux, il l'aurait été plus encore si ça c'était passé. Mais toi, tu as le choix et tu es plus forte que moi ou ton oncle et si tu prononces cette phrase et que tu restes sur l'île, ta vie sera passionnante et sans fin. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as le choix, ton destin est entre tes mains. Si tu veux partir, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer cette phrase seule, la nuit vers ta fenêtre. Fait attention Peter n'est pas celui que tu crois et il faudra déjouer ses pièges, pour cela lit mon livre avant. Ton destin en dépend.

"Mon destin en dépend..." Répété-je, un peu plus tard alors que je pars avec le livre caché sous mon sweat.

***Windy=venteux**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et la suite est prévue soit pour demain soit pour Samedi mais en tout cas je ferai de mon mieux pour la terminer avant août )**


	2. Chapter 2: Peter

**Voici, le 2****ème**** Chapitre publié avec beaucoup d'avance. J'espère que ça vous plaira et si jamais laissez une Review, ça fait toujours plaisir )**

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant le repas, tout se passe comme d'habitude et en regardant mes parents j'ai un léger pincement au cœur. "Je vais peut être les quitter ce soir" me dis-je, puis je me rappelle que j'ai tout mon temps. Enfin presque, parce qu'à mes treize ans je ne serai plus tout à fait une enfant et je ne pourrai plus jamais partir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si je les quitte ils souffriront et je les aime mais si je ne pars pas je le regretterai toute ma vie comme mon arrière grand-mère.

Je décide de sortir de table pour me laver les dents et réfléchir un peu toute seule. J'ai l'esprit tourmenté quand j'entre dans la salle de bain et je glisse sur quelque chose. J'atterris sur les fesses par terre et j'aperçois un espèce de bâtonnet à côté de moi. Je le saisis pour le balancer d'un coup rageur parce qu'il m'a fait tomber quand je constate que c'est un test de grossesse. Il est positif.

Ma mère est enceinte, je n'arrive pas à y croire! Ils vont avoir un autre enfant! Moi je culpabilise de les laisser seuls et eux ils veulent se débarrasser et moi! Quand je me serais fait renvoyé de l'école pour filles, ils m'enverront en pensionnat comme ça ils resteront tranquille avec leur nouvel enfant!

Je n'ai jamais été aussi énerver de toute mon existence. Je file dans ma chambre, prends un sac que je remplis de vêtements et d'objets de la vie courante, puis je prends une casquette que je mets sur ma tête (peut être que j'en aurais besoin). Et enfin je prends le livre que j'avais cacher sous mon lit. Je l'ouvre à la troisième page et lis à haute voix ce qui est écrit au milieu, juste devant ma fenêtre ouverte:

"Je souhaite ne plus jamais grandir et rester un enfant pour toujours!"

Bizarrement rien ne se produit et je me dis que mon arrière grand-mère m'a raconter des salades.

Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends et toujours rien alors que je me décide à aller me coucher, j'entends un petit tintement. Une clochette!

Un courant d'air pénètre par la fenêtre et je me retrouve face à un jeune garçon blond cendré aux yeux bleus-gris si semblables aux miens, dont l'habit est entièrement constitué de feuilles. Il a un sourire malicieux au visage et les poings posés sur la taille. Soudain je m'aperçois qu'il flotte à dix centimètres du sol.

-Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas grandir? Dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Je peine à retrouver mes esprits.

-Peter je suppose? Moi c'est Charlie, arrivé-je à prononcer.

Je lui tends la main pour lui faire un check. Il reste perplexe.

-Tu sais pas ce qu'est un check?il fait non de la tête. Bon je t'explique, tu tends ton poing vers moi, tu le cogne contre le mien, ensuite t'ouvres la main pour la frapper contre la mienne et enfin tu la retires en la faisant trembler, expliqué-je tout en lui montrant.

On essaye et ça paraît lui plaire.

-Je pense que tu devrais apprendre ça aux garçons perdus, c'est plutôt cool. Charlie tu fais dorénavant partie des Garçons Perdus.

-Vraiment?

-Mais bien sûr que oui.

Je ne suis pas totalement ravie et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas que je suis une fille, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

-Dis donc Peter, tu aimes les défis?

-Oh que oui! répond-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-On fait un combat à l'épée et si je gagne, je deviens ton bras droit. Tu es partant?

Pour réponse, il fouille dans son sac apparut comme par magie et me lance une fine épée au manche doré. Je l'attrape de justesse.

-J'ai juste une condition, dit-il avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. On se bat en volant.

-J'attendais que tu le demandes.

Il prend une petite bourse, qu'il ouvre et souffle son contenu sur moi. J'éternue et je me rends compte que je suis entourée d'une fine couche de poussière dorée et que je flotte à 30 cm du sol. Je garde mon calme et j'essaie de ne pas paniquer, il faut que je gagne.

-Clochette, ici présente, sera l'arbitre.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la petite fée scintillante qui volait aux côtés de Peter mais je la soupçonne de le défendre si jamais il triche.

-Commençons! Crié-je, impatiente de commencer.

Il fonce sur moi et tente de m'asséner un coup que je pare immédiatement mais seulement dans le choc je voltige en arrière. Je me réceptionne non sans mal et maintiens mon arme comme protection. Il me regarde, visiblement ravi et je m'élance contre lui pour le faire voltiger à son tour. Mais il dévie mon coup avec adresse. Alors qu'il est tout fière de lui et ne fait presque plus attention, je lui assène un coup au plat de mon épée dans le ventre. Il titube mais il a suffisamment d'expérience pour parvenir à me rendre la pareille. J'ai mal quelques instants et alors qu'il s'apprête à me frapper de son arme, j'ai l'idée du siècle. Je fais un looping dans l'air et dorénavant mes pieds touchent le plafond. J'ai un peu mal au cœur mais mes samedis après-midis aux fêtes foraines ne m'ont pas servis à rien. Peter comprend mon petit jeu et se positionne lui aussi tête en bas. Il s'approche et tente de me donner des coups que j'évite de justesse tout en reculant. Il continue à avancer et semble furieux que je tente de fuir. Il se projète en avant à toute vitesse. "C'est le moment" pensé-je. A la dernière seconde je me baisse et Peter se prend la poutre en pleine poire. "Ça aide de connaître le lieu d'un combat" me dis-je. Il tombe et j'en profite pour le faire tourner dans l'air avec un violent coup de pied. Je suis à l'endroit maintenant et lui semble avoir repris ses esprits. D'un coup alors que son épée charge sur moi, il s'arrête net, complètement hébété.

-Wi-Win-Windy? bégaye t-il. Son visage se brouille et j'ai l'impression qu'il vieillit.

-Hein?

Je réalise que ma casquette n'est plus sur ma tête et qu'avec elle il me prenait pour un garçon, mais visiblement je ressemble beaucoup à mon ancêtre. Je profite de son absence pour lui donner un autre coup dans le ventre au plat de la lame. Il geint mais se ressaisit et m'inflige une coupure assez profonde au bras gauche. Submergée par la douleur et la rage, je tente de lui donner un coup à l'aveuglette mais j'entends un cri qui m'arrête "Stop!". C'est Clochette qui a parlé, elle est à côté de moi et semble très inquiète.

-Le combat est terminé, vous êtes à égalité. Peter tu as fait voltiger Charlie une fois, tu l'as frapper une fois et tu as réussi à lui faire une coupure. Quant à Charlie, tu l'as fait voltiger une fois et tu l'as frappé deux fois.

C'est ce que je pensais, Clochette a favorisé Peter et elle n'a pas compté le coup de la poutre.

-Si nous avons tous les deux gagné, alors j'ai aussi gagné et je peux être ton bras droit.

-Impossible! Tu es une fille!

-Et alors? Un marché est un marché et si tu ne respectes pas ta parole alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un adulte.

Mon argument le met dans une impasse.

-D'accord, grogne t-il

-Fantastique! Quand est ce qu'on part?

-Tout de suite! Répond-il avec son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Il me tend sa main, je la refuse.

-Pas besoin de galanterie avec moi Peter.

Ma réponse le vexe légèrement puis il passe la fenêtre. Ça y est je dois partir, je regarde furtivement ma chambre une dernière fois, j'attrape mon sac et je m'éloigne du lieu où j'ai toujours grandi.

"Je ne grandirai plus maintenant"

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu )


	3. Chapter 3:Le pays des rôtis d'enfants

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre que j'aurais dû poster plus tôt et j'en suis désolée. **

**Bref merci beaucoup à Alyssa pour son commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ^-^**

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait pas mal de fautes un peu bêtes ^^' et qu'il manque certaines petites choses, donc je vais finir cette fanfiction et quand j'aurai fini je l'améliorerais **

**Chapitre 3:Le pays des enfants ou des rôtis d'enfants**

Je monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'hésite à regarder derrière moi mais au lieu de ça je me propulse d'un coup de pied dans le vide. "Ça y est" pensè-je "plus rien ne me retient". Pourtant aussi proche de la mort je ne me suis jamais sentie si vivante. Peter semble déjà loin devant moi. Je m'élance à sa poursuite.

Le vent frais londonien me fouette le visage, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à fermer les yeux devant le spectacle magnifique qui s'offre à moi. J'accélère, je tourbillonne dans le ciel et quand j'aperçois Big Ben je ne peux résister à la tentation de rendre hommage au film de Disney et je me pose sur une ses aiguilles.

De là haut, J'entrevoie mon ancien collège et je me plais à penser que je peux l'écrabouiller du bout d'un doigt, cette salle de retenue où j'ai passé de longues heures, effondrée ou encore le bureau du proviseur, démoli. J'imagine bien mon directeur aplati comme une mouche sous son école chérie. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment.

-Bouh! m'effraie Peter, situé à dix centimètres de mon visage, je bascule un peu en avant et me rattrape à la dernière seconde.

-Espèce de crétin! lui criè-je J'ai faillit tomber!

-Oh! J'ai fait peur à la petite Charlie? dit il comme s'il parlait à un bébé avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais c'est ça! lui lancè-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Bon on fait la course?

-Tu connais le chemin?ricane t-il, en réponse je lève les yeux au ciel comme pour dire "évidemment".

-Je te préviens personne ne vole aussi vite que moi, rajoute-il.

Il ne prend pas le temps de m'attendre et s'élance à toute vitesse. Je le poursuis dans les airs, je suis impressionnée, je le rattrape presque alors que je sais voler depuis seulement quelques minutes. Le paysage défile à toute allure et je n'ai même pas le temps de constater que je me trouve dans ce qui semblerait être l'Espace.

Le souffle me manque et je commence à paniquer, tant d'immensité, tant de mondes où l'Homme n'a jamais posé le pied, un univers incontrôlable, sauvage, puissant, cruel et pourtant si beau. Notre monde est si infiniment microscopique et insignifiant. Moi qui plus jeune m'étais imaginée Reine de l'Univers me voilà devant lui et je ne me suis jamais sentie si faible. Je tente de crier:"J'vais crever"mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, bien sûr il n'y a pas de sons dans l'Espace. Soudain je me sens happée par une force, elle m'attire et je sais que personne ne peut lui résister. C'est l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire! Tout mon être ne répond plus qu'à sa seule et unique volonté.

En instant le paysage changé du tout au tout et je découvre l'île la plus fabuleuse que j'ai jamais vu, d'une végétation qui rendrait fou n'importe quel botaniste, d'un ciel aux nuages délicieusement rosés, d'une plage paradisiaque et d'une montagne immense aux monts enneigés. Tout ça rassemblé dans ce pays fermé aux adultes! Peter plongea en direction de la forêt (gigantesque, encore une fois), c'était sûrement là où était caché l'arbre qui lui servait de maison.

J'atterrie devant l'imposant tronc qui ne se fond pas tellement dans la masse vu sa taille. Ce n'est pas vraiment la cachette idéale.

-Tu as perdu, lança Peter, m'extirpant de mes pensées.

-Hein?! gémisè-je

-Tu as perdu. Tu es arrivée dernière, répète il avec un sourire de frimeur.

-Et je risque quoi?demandè-je, indifférente.

-Oh rien...dit-il avec une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux bleus-gris.

-Ici c'est ma gigantesque maison! Ça en jette!

-Mouais on pourrait faire mieux...fais je dans l'intention de le vexer, ce qui marche du tonnerre vu la tête qu'il fait.

Il attrape une des lianes et la tire d'un coup sec, déclenchant le mécanisme qui ouvre une porte dissimulée dans le tronc. Il me fait signe de rentrer. C'est horriblement sombre et comme je ne distingue absolument rien, je me me penche avant. Soudain on me pousse violemment à l'intérieur, j'atterris et glisse dans l'espèce de toboggan sur le ventre à une vitesse alarmante. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être un pingouin alors que je hais ces bestioles! Je me ramasse tête la première sur le sol dure. Les bougies dissimulées un peu partout éclairent d'une douce lumière tamisée la grande pièce formant une voûte de racines.

Au centre se tient un trône de branches, décoré de peaux de bêtes, qui a l'air confortable. Depuis que l'adrénaline est tombée je me rends compte que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai toujours un peu mal à mon bras, il faut que je m'asseye trente secondes et puis ça doit être drôle d'être la reine d'une maison arbre.  
Assise sur le trône (pas les toilettes) je me sens puissante et surtout je peux me enfin me détendre.

-Aaaahhhhhhhh!crient des voix de par et d'autres de la pièce, me faisant encore une fois tomber par terre (j'vais finir me démolir le coccyx).

Ce sont les Garçons perdus, reconnaissables à leur tenue en peaux d'animaux et au fait qu'ils ne portent pas de chaussures.  
Avant même que je puisse me relever, ils se jettent sur moi et me bâillonne comme du saucisson à l'aide de cordes rêches. Alors déjà hyper humiliée, ficelée ainsi, ils décident de me rattacher à une sorte de tige en bois... "Non!"pensè-je comprenant que trop bien où ils voulaient en venir.

-Nan les gars! J'suis pas une brochette! criè-je.

Un garçon qui semblait un peu plus jeune que les autres s'approche de moi pour me couvrir la bouche d'un bandana et furieuse comme je suis, je lui mord la main bien profondément.

-Aïe! Il m'a mordu! se plaint le petit.

-Bien fait! Liberté d'expression tu connais? Bah maintenant oui!le narguè-je.

Ça n'empêche pas les autres de me suspendre sur une brochette au dessus d'un feu que je n'avais pas vu en arrivant. Ils commencent à me faire tourner au dessus du feu pendant que je leur crache les pires insultes et injures inimaginables (que je n'énoncerai pas pour votre santé mental et votre bien-être intérieur). Je commence sérieusement à penser que je vais finir par brûler quand ils s'arrêtent de me faire tourner. Je tord le cou et vois Peter rouge comme une tomate qui quand il me voit, explose de rire et va jusqu'à se rouler par terre. Deux minutes plus tard il commence enfin à se reprendre.

-C'est bon t'as fini?!demandè-je exaspérée en haussant un sourcil, toujours suspendue au dessus du feu.

-Je pense qu'on s'est mal compris les garçons, dit-il en étouffant un rire, quand je disais "faites en notre prochain repas" je ne pensais pas vraiment à la manger.

-Vraiment?soupirè-je d'un ton ironique. Je suis rassurée mais est ce que tu pourrais enfin avoir la gentillesse de leur dire de m'enlever tout de suite de là! Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de vous défigurer!

-C'est drôle mais détachez Charlie, mon associée.  
Ils éteignent le feu et commencent à me détacher quand ils réagissent enfin.

-La?! Associée?!demandent-ils, choqués.

-Oui je suis une fille et je suis son associée. Ce qui veut dire que je suis votre second chef et que je peux vous faire rôtir le derrière pour ce que vous m'avez fait! les menacè-je en détachant les derniers liens.

-Calmos Charlie, ricane t-il, tu voudrais pas que je te fasse visiter plutôt?

-Bonne idée! Mais faites attention, je n'oublierai pas de me venger!les prévenè-je tout en leur lançant des regards noirs.


End file.
